Martin Sherman
Martin T. Sherman (born in Evanston, Illinois, 28 November 1966) is an American actor, voice actor, voice director, writer, and director who provided voices for the US dub of Thomas & Friends from 2009-2015. He started acting around the age of 9 at a local Jewish community centre in Florida. He also provides voices for several video games. Two of his better known roles are Pac-Man in the video game Pac-Man World 3 and Ryan from DreamWeb. Voices US *Thomas (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Percy (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Diesel (King of the Railway - eighteenth series) *The Bird Watcher (Henry's Good Deeds) *Some Children (Time For a Story, Pop Goes Thomas and Toby and Bash) *Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) Songs *It's Great to be an Engine (performed) *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Departure from the Series In 2014, it was announced that Sherman would leave his roles on Thomas & Friends due to contractual disagreements with the production team. He announced his departure via The SiF Blog in July. In the post, he claimed to be feeling exploited and complained about the low wage the series was paying him. He also apologised to any fans who might be affected by his departure. Later that month, in an interview with The Guardian, he stated that HiT Entertainment had threatened him with legal action if the blog post was not removed. Sherman said he felt bullied and silenced and was reportedly seeking legal advice regarding the blogpost. The blogpost was later removed. In the same Guardian interview, HiT Entertainment refused to comment on the contracts it has with its talent and wished Martin Sherman the best in his future professional endeavours. As for his roles, Joseph May took over the voice of Thomas starting with The Adventure Begins, Christopher Ragland took over the role of Percy and Kerry Shale took over the role of Diesel, respectively, in the nineteenth series. Filmography Film * Green Street Hooligans (2005) * Spirit of the Forest (2008) * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Leap Year (2010) * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) * Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (2013) * Burton and Taylor (2013) * Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) Television * Adventures on Orsum Island (2008) * Thomas & Friends (2009-2015) * Doctor Who (2015) Games * DreamWeb * Simon the Sorcerer II: The Lion, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe * Conflict: Desert Storm ll - Back to Baghdad * Driv3r * Second Sight * Pac-Man World 3 * Timesplitters: Future Perfect * Juiced * Sniper Ellte * Kameo: Elements of Power * Perfect Dark Zero * The Witcher * Haze * So Blonde * Crysis Warhead * IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Pery * Driver: San Francisco * Deponia Trivia *In an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, he said he had auditioned for Henry, but Kerry Shale got the part instead. Category:Voice Actors